


so many lives i want to share with you

by theswearingkind



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they have nothing, they have each other.  AU.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	so many lives i want to share with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #2, middles. ETA: Title from _The Last Five Years_ 's "The Next Ten Minutes," as an observant commenter reminded me! Thanks!

They share an apartment.  It’s on the top floor of a semi-rundown old tenement in a part of the city that hasn’t yet become fashionable, which is the only reason they can afford it.  On good days the water in the shower stays warm long enough for two showers; on _really_ good days, they only need one.  Sometimes they can’t hear each other speak over the noise of the train roaring by outside.  The bed is just a mattress shoved in the corner, barely big enough for one, but they make it fit.  There is no money. 

They are happy.


End file.
